


Sem mais segredos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sam e Janet contam a verdade para o time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No more secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276863) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org), desafio #051 - truth/lies (verdade/mentiras).

Os cinco sentaram-se na sala, só se encarando por um tempo. Sam e Janet sentaram juntas, de mãos dadas. Daniel sentou-se ao lado de Jack, perto, mas sem tocá-lo, e Teal’c, depois de trocar um olhar com Jack, sentou-se entre Janet e a saída. Sam não os culpava por isso, também não confiaria em si mesma completamente depois do que fez.

“Explica,” Jack disse.

Sam suspirou, olhou para Janet, e então começou. “Quando Janet morreu, não pude aceitar, e encontrei um dispositivo que me permitiu viajar entre realidades. Está de volta no nosso depósito,” acrescentou, respondendo à pergunta não dita de Jack. “Realidades alternativas são criadas sempre que alguma coisa acontece, mesmo uma pequena decisão, então eu sabia que havia uma realidade em que Janet ainda estava viva, mas que fosse similar o bastante à nossa. E a encontrei, a realidade que se separou da nossa. É de lá que Janet veio, e nós começamos a nos encontrar ocasionalmente.”

“Na minha realidade, Sam morreu, então estava grata por a ver de novo, mesmo que nunca tivéssemos muito tempo antes que ela tivesse que voltar para cá,” Janet acrescentou.

“Você visitou a realidade dela?” Daniel perguntou.

Sam acenou. “Isso teria sido tudo o que isso era, mas a realidade de Janet foi atacada e a Terra teve de ser evacuada. Ela ficou para trás para garantir que todos estivessem a salvo, e eu a convenci a vir para cá.”

“E Cassandra?” Teal’c perguntou.

Janet fechou os olhos, e apertou a mão de Sam. “A minha filha morreu. Eu não teria abandonado ela de outro modo, mesmo se isso significasse morrer com ela, mas ela já estava morta há meses quando finalmente aceitei vir. Mas a Cassie dessa realidade não sabe que estou aqui, não sabíamos o que dizer para ela.”

“E você está vivendo aqui em segredo desde que veio?” Daniel perguntou.

Janet acenou. “Sam me ajudou a chegar em casa, e estou me escondendo aqui desde então.”

“Queria contar para vocês,” Sam disse para todos os três. “Mas não sabia como. Sinto muito, não deveria ter mentido, mas não podia arriscar que Janet fosse presa, vocês sabem que se alguém souber disse, nunca mais vou vê-la e não posso aceitar isso, não posso perder ela de novo.”

Daniel sorriu tristemente para ela, e então olhou para Jack. “Temos que ajudá-las.”

Jack suspirou. “Confiei em você, nunca teria esperado isso de você.”

“Concordo com Daniel Jackson. Não podemos permitir que a Doutora Fraiser seja tomada como prisioneira.”

“Não vou denunciar isso, ainda. Mas não estamos terminados. Vamos conversar sobre isso.”

“Entendo, senhor, e obrigada, você não tem ideia do que isso significa para mim. Do contrário não teria mentido.”

“Só não minta para mim de novo.”

“Não vou, prometo.”

Jack se levantou e saiu, seguido de perto por Daniel, mas Teal’c permaneceu por mais um momento.

“Fico contente por você ter recuperado sua felicidade, Major Carter,” disse, inclinando a cabeça.

Ela sorriu, feliz por ter seu apoio. “Obrigada, Teal’c, por tudo.”


End file.
